Deadline
by AngieMarie1111
Summary: Aria works for the local newspaper and her editor has got it out for her.  Her current relationship is struggling.  Just when things couldn't get any worse for her, a new employee comes in and not only steals all the good stories, but her heart as well.


Aria Montgomery sat at her desk, staring at the screen on her lap top positioned in front of her. Her desk was tucked away in the tiny cubicle she had claimed over the last few months working at Rosewood's most prestigious, albeit only, newspaper, _the Morning Review. _

Rosewood was a large city in Pennsylvania, not quite the size of Philadelphia or even Pittsburgh, but large enough that travel to another city for shopping, food and entertainment wasn't necessary. The population consisted mostly of young families and residents of the local university, all of which received the paper on a daily basis.

Her story was due to be turned in by the end of the day; she'd already skipped lunch, and still couldn't think of how to wrap it up. The story her editor had granted her today was, "Cat Dials 911." She had interviewed the lady earlier that day, a woman who claimed her cat dialed 911 and saved her life. It was a joke; she left with nothing but cat hair clinging to every inch of her plaid dress, tights and boots. This story was going to give any and all, especially her editor, just another reason to doubt her talent.

Aria didn't much get along with her editor. Despite the fact that Aria was hired on the spot six months ago, she hadn't been given any stories worth while. Anytime that Aria presented an idea for a good story, it was handed over to someone else to write, followed by a lame excuse like, "Stephen has a background in politics, he's going to really do justice to this story," or, "Megan's brother works for someone who is good friends with the owner…" You get the idea.

She was surprised she had been hired so quickly in the first place. She had interviewed with her current editor, Alison _DiLaurentis_, but was unaware at that time the similarities they shared. It wasn't until Aria got home to share the good news of her new job with her boyfriend, Noel Khan, that she realized she had just been hired by her boyfriend's high school girl friend.

Immediately, Aria felt that Alison may have hired her simply to keep tabs on Noel. Of course, there was no proof that Alison even knew Aria and Noel were a couple, at that time at least. Aria was convinced that Alison was in full awareness of that fact now.

Aria had always tried to remain positive, perhaps Alison had other plans for Aria, for instance the kitten story; she thought as she rolled her eyes and went back to focusing on her screen to attempt the completion of the story.

Aria's best friend, Spencer, who just happened to sit a few cubicles down the row from Aria, seemed to have a better relationship with Alison. Spencer was currently working on a story that had a good chance of making the front page, "Stolen Essay Wins National Award." Regardless of how well Alison treated Spencer, Spencer was fully aware of the way Alison treated Aria. And she completely agreed that it was unfair and unwarranted.

"Just let it roll off your shoulder, use this as experience, you know how good of a writer you are, Aria," she would tell her friend time and time again.

Aria looked back at her screen. It hadn't been touched in so long, the screen saver was flashing across the monitor. She hit the space bar to pull up the story again and tried to focus. She twirled a strand of her long dark locks around her forefinger again and again; it was a nervous tick she'd picked up as a young girl. Most often, if her hair was wound around her finger, her mind was somewhere else.

Frustrated that nothing was coming to mind, she picked up her desk phone and dialed Spencer's extension, "Spence, how's your story coming along?" She asked in a whisper thru the phone.

"Slowly, but I've got another day or so to complete mine, how's yours?" She replied.

"Horrible, I don't even like cats. Look, let's finish up and get over to Gloria's for a Margarita. I could use some tequila and the fresh air of their patio." Aria pleaded with a bit of desperation in her voice.

"Deal, 30 minutes?" Spencer wagered.

"Perfect," Aria replied and she hung up the phone. She always did seem to work better under pressure.

She managed to get her story together; her lovely editor had only given her 75 words anyhow. She hit send on her email to Alison, quietly mouthing a thank you on the wonderful story opportunity in the most sarcastic whisper she could manage.

Spencer showed up behind her as she was shutting down her lap top and gathering her items, "What's going on at this desk behind you Aria? It's been empty since we started here. Did you know they were hiring a new columnist?"

Aria turned to stare at the same desk Spencer was looking at and agreed, "Uhh," Aria sighed, "that's been empty for months, and I kind of enjoy not having anyone sitting so close to me." Aria voiced her opinion on the possibility of someone taking the desk over.

"It looks like your quiet time is over, my dear. They are getting this seat ready for a new body." Spencer made the comment and then gestured towards the door, "let's go already, I need that drink you teased me with earlier."

Aria turned to give her desk a once over, making sure she left nothing behind, when she heard Alison's voice, "Spencer, so glad you haven't left yet. I wanted to introduce you to our newest staff writer."

_Leave it to Alison to omit me on purpose_, Aria thought to herself. _I'm standing right here next to Spencer, but I must be invisible._

Spencer politely introduced herself, "I'm Spencer Hastings, it's nice to meet you."

Aria didn't hear the new person's response; she was still reciting over and over in her head the needed words to keep her calm around Alison, _You're a good writer, Aria. Someday you'll work for someone who appreciates your talent_. She took a deep breath and turned towards Alison and the new employee.

She was suddenly stuck in a trance, she'd looked right into the eyes of this new person, this person that would soon be taking over the seat closest to hers. Once their eyes had met and she felt her breath stop, wondering if time had just stood still. It was as if she couldn't look away, and he couldn't seem to remove his stare from her either.

She felt a sharp nudge at her ribs, coming from Spencer's direction, which brought her back to reality. "I'm Aria Montgomery," she managed in the weakest of voices, as if her speech had still not fully regained use from the break in time she'd just experienced.

He smiled and extended his hand towards Aria, his eyes hadn't wavered from the moment they met hers, "It's nice to meet you, I'm Ezra Fitz."


End file.
